Recent disasters--earthquakes and floods--and political mobilizations and assemblies have demonstrated the need for temporary or semi-permanent shelters. Especially needed have been shelters whose components are easily stored and readily transported and are easily erected near the site of the disaster or wherever needed. Typically, such shelters have been in the form of fabric tents.
The present invention provides a temporary or semi-permanent shelter of more substantial nature, illustratively with rugged multi-ply, laminated corrugated board walls and roof. Prior to erection, the components are flat packages. The components together take on a three-dimensional shape in assembly and afford a substantial, durable, water-proof shelter which can be readily returned to flat condition when no longer needed. The word "Temporary" is used herein to indicate what is generally thought of as not being permanent. The durability of the present shelter may belie the name.